scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kionladdin
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast *Aladdin - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Princess Jasmine - Rani (The Lion Guard) *Genie - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Abu - Timon (The Lion King) *Elephant Abu - Chama (The Lion Guard) *Sultan Hamed - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) *The Magic Carpet - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Iago - Blu (Rio) *Rajah - Hookfang (How to Train Your Dragon) *Cub Rajah - Torch (Dragons: Riders of Berk) *The Cave of Wonder - Itself *Jafar - Soto (Ice Age) *Old Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Snake Jafar - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Genie Jafar - Scar's Ghost (The Lion Guard) *Razoul - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Razoul's Henchmen - Janja's Clan (The Lion Guard) *Prince Achmed - Prince John (Robin Hood) Scenes *Kionladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Kionladdin part 2 - Kion on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Kionladdin part 3 - Kion Fights with Prince John *Kionladdin part 4 - Princess Rani's Dream *Kionladdin part 5 - Clawhauser and Soto's Conversation *Kionladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Soto's Evil Plan *Kionladdin part 7 - Kion Arrested (Part 1) *Kionladdin part 8 - Kion Arrested (Part 2) *Kionladdin part 9 - Kion Escapes with a Rat *Kionladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Kionladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Kionladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Nick Wilde (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Kionladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Nick Wilde (Part 2) *Kionladdin part 14 - Clawhauser Upbraids Soto *Kionladdin part 15 - Kion's First Wish *Kionladdin part 16 - Soto Makes his Move/"Prince Kion" *Kionladdin part 17 - Clawhauser Rides on Toothless *Kionladdin part 18 - Kion Argues with Nick Wilde/Kion Goes to Rani *Kionladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Kionladdin part 20 - Kion Almost Spills the Beans/Kion and Rani's Kiss *Kionladdin part 21 - Kion Gets Ambushed/Nick Wilde Saves Kion's Life *Kionladdin part 22 - Soto Gets Exposed *Kionladdin part 23 - Kion's Depression/Blu Steals the Lamp *Kionladdin part 24 - Clawhauser's Announcement/Nick's New Master is Soto *Kionladdin part 25 - Soto's Dark Wishes *Kionladdin part 26 - "Prince Kion (Reprise)" *Kionladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Kionladdin part 28 - Kion VS Soto (Part 1) *Kionladdin part 29 - Kion VS Soto (Part 2) *Kionladdin part 30 - Kion VS Soto (Part 3) *Kionladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Kionladdin part 32 - End Credits Movie used *Aladdin Clip used *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Zootopia *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Rio *Rio 2 *Ice Age *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Robin Hood Gallery Kion.jpg|Kion as Aladdin Rani TLG.png|Rani as Princess Jasmine Nick Wilde Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as Genie Saskatchewan Timon9.png|Timon as Abu Chama_main.png|Chama as Elephant Abu Clawhauser.png|Clawhauser as Sultan Hamed Toothless.jpg|Toothless as The Magic Carpet Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Iago Hookfang Transparent.png|Hookfang as Rajah Torch-dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk-33847703-833-511.png|Torch as Cub Rajah Cave of Wonders.png|The Cave of Wonder as Itself Soto.jpg|Soto as Jafar Rafikidisney.jpg|Rafiki as Old Jafar Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|Rudy as Snake Jafar Scar_(The_Lion_Guard).png|Ghost Scar as Genie Jafar Janja the Hyena-0.png|Janja as Razoul The-rise-of-scar_(1013).png|Janja's Clan as Razoul's Henchmen Prince_John.jpg|Prince John as Prince Achmed Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs